


10넌 후

by LilacChocolate



Series: Rin & Nitori [9]
Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacChocolate/pseuds/LilacChocolate
Summary: We catch up with Rin, 10 years later.





	10넌 후

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iguana_ism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguana_ism/gifts).



> This is inspired by the K-pop song called 10넌 후 (10 years later) by B1A4.

Haru and Makoto had been married for years now, and both had successful careers. Makoto was an internationally recognised swimming coach, and his prize client and best friend come husband, Tachibana Haruka, was the Tokyo 2020 swimming champion. After the success of the Olympics, they want crazy and adopted three kids, but ten years on, they were happy.

During university, Rei and Nagisa broke up, realising that they just weren’t meant to be together. Ten years later, Rei was married to a girl named Marina, and he was happy.

Rin had been with Ai. Emphasis on the had. Two years before Tokyo 2020, Rin broke his leg and ended his swimming career. He took it out on his fiancée, and Ai ended it with Rin, unable to take the emotional abuse. He ran straight into the arms of Nagisa, and they were happy.

Gou had moved on from the Mikoshiba brothers. She was engaged to a man named Daisuke, who was five years older than her and had never even told her that he loved her, but Gou was happy.

Rin’s mother had died a few months ago from cancer, but even in her last moments, she was happy.

Rin wasn’t happy.

He had nothing to live for anymore.

His vibrant red hair was losing its colour, and the wrinkles that formed when he frowned were fading slower. Rin was only twenty-seven, but he felt much older. His mundane job as a desk sergeant at the local police station was taking its toll on him. No one was waiting for Rin when he got home either. He did have a cat, but it ran away when Ai left him. Just like everybody else.

Rin sighed as he unlocked the door to his flat, slamming it behind him and throwing his police hat on the floor. He was hungry and sweaty, but he walked straight past the kitchen and bathroom. What was the point? He had no one to impress. He went straight to his bedroom and led on the bed, cuddling a jumper that Ai had left behind. It had lost Ai’s scent long ago, but Rin slept with it anyway, wanting to remind himself of what he once had, that he used to hold the man he loved in bed every night and wake up to see his face smiling back at him. Not anymore.

Smashed on the floor was a photo of him, Ai, Haru, Makoto, Rei, and Nagisa. Rin had thrown it at Ai the day he left. He hadn’t cleaned it up.

Everyone he knew was so happy.

But he wasn’t.

How could he be?

…

Rin woke with a start and looked around the room. He was at Samezuka, in his bunk bed, Ai sleeping in his arms.

Ai squeaked as he was jolted awake and looked up at Rin. ‘Senpai? Are you okay?’

‘What year is it?’

‘2016.’

Rin nodded, letting out a sigh of relief. It was just a dream. He hugged Ai and his kohai giggled. ‘Are you sure you’re okay, senpai?’

‘I love you, Ai. So much.’

‘I love you, too, senpai.’

Rin held Ai at arm’s length then, focusing on Ai’s blue eyes in the dim morning light that came in through the curtains. ‘I seriously mean that. I love you so much. I know I can be rude and mean sometimes, but I love you and I will never leave you.’

‘I know.’ Ai kissed his senpai on the cheek, then settled back into Rin’s arms, humming contently. ‘Let’s go back to sleep. We still have a few more hours before class.’

Rin nodded, settling back down again. He held Ai tight to his chest, thinking about his dream. He would never let that happen.

**Author's Note:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com


End file.
